First Hunting Trip
by bevcannon672
Summary: Bella's first hunting trip with Edward after her change. No pregnancy! Rated M for lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As usual, I own nothing Twilight related, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

It had only been a few hours since Bella had awoken and she needed to hunt soon. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her sitting on the couch going through every book I had.

She was amazed at how fast she could read them and remember every word. It was no surprise to me when I still couldn't read her mind. It was both a disappointment and a relief.

We hadn't left our room yet, though everyone in the house had come in to see her. None of us could believe how calm she was.

Carlisle theorized it must have been because she chose this and was so well prepared. Still, we thought it best to take each new experience slowly.

"What is it Edward? Are you bored just sitting there watching me? I'm sorry. We can go do something else. I can't wait to go see everything with my new eyes."

I loved her enthusiasm and smiled at her. "Bella, love, I could never get bored watching you. I find you even more fascinating now. Watching you enjoy yourself so much doing the simplest things is. . . enchanting. However, you must practice speaking slower."

In an instant she was beside me on the bed. "Okay," she tried to speak at a human rate. "I'll practice."

She smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. "Do you think you could move more slowly?" I asked her.

She stood and walked to the couch and back to the bed. A smile spread across her lips when she stopped in front of me and put her hands on her hips.

"How was that? Was that slow enough?" I took her hand and pulled her down onto the bed next to me.

"That was excellent, love. You're doing so well. I still can't believe how lucid you are!" She wrapped her arms around me. "Just lucky I guess."

She leaned in to kiss me and I was surprised at how passionate it was. Her lips were no longer so soft that I had to be careful, they were soft and smooth and perfect.

Our tongues twisted together and explored each others mouths in a way we never could before. It was incredible and I could feel that I was starting to get aroused. It reminded me of how I was looking forward to sex with my vampire wife. _Not until she feeds._

I broke the kiss before we got too carried away. "What's wrong Edward? Don't you like kissing me anymore?" _That _made me laugh out loud. "Quite the opposite. I like it too much!"

I rubbed her perfectly smooth arms and marveled once again at her perfection. "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you are? You were always beautiful. I didn't think you could possibly become any _more _beautiful, but you proved me wrong once again."

She smiled bashfully and I knew she would be blushing if she were able. I would miss her blush, but what I was now receiving was so worth the sacrifice. "So, aren't you thirsty?"

She moved her eyes down and to the right like she was thinking. "Yeah, I am." I stood up and brought her with me.

"Then we should go hunting. You need to get out of that nightgown and into some clothes that you don't mind ruining."

She smiled up at me and lifted her nightgown over her head and tossed it on the bed. Her vampire body was glorious and I stepped back to appreciate and memorize it.

It took all my restraint not to ravage her as she stood there in nothing but her panties. I wanted to kiss that smug smile right off of her lips. I instantly had a hard-on, but now wasn't the time.

"Succubus." I mumbled.

"What was that, babe?" Bella thought she was being funny.

"You heard me. Now get dressed." She knew exactly what she was doing.

She had become quite the temptress in the last six months we had been married, but vampire Bella? I didn't stand a chance.

She was dressed in a matter of seconds in some cut off jeans and a t-shirt, sans bra.

"Bella, can we please get you fed _before_ you seduce me?"

She looked up from tying her shoes. "What?" Like she didn't know!

"Your boobs are a little distracting." She finished with her shoes and stood up.

"But my skin, it's kind of. . . sensitive. I guess that's the best word to describe it. I don't want to wear a bra, it's irritating. Would you like me to put on an oversized sweatshirt or something?"

I smiled as I nodded no. "I still say you'll be the death of me." Bella ignored my comment.

"Are you ready? Are you going to change? I'm really thirsty."

"No, I'm ready." I started toward the door out to the forest.

"Why aren't you going to change? Those are nice jeans."

"Because, Bella, I'm not a messy eater and I don't play with my food like Emmett does. My clothes will be fine."

Bella appeared at my side. "Oh, I don't know. Emmett always talks about hunting like it's loads of fun. Maybe you _should _play with your food every now and then."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's go. Come run with me." Her eyes lit up at the prospect and we were out the door.

Running was always exhilarating, but with Bella with me now, it was actually fun. She kept up really well and I could hear her laughing as she ran.

I had to make sure I stayed ahead of her in case we ran across any stray hikers. I was taking us somewhere pretty remote, so I wasn't too worried. It was February and I seriously doubted any humans would be out in this weather.

We ran until we reached a forest up against the Rocky Mountains in Canada.

I was sniffing the air for the game we'd be hunting when what felt like a train slamming into me knocked me to the ground.

Bella was on top of me laughing. "Bella! You're going to scare all the food away!" I was however, laughing. I hadn't had fun hunting in a long time.

Her laughter died down, but she was still smiling. "Sorry. What's on the menu?"

"Well, what do you smell?" Bella lifted herself off of me and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes as she did it again.

"I smell something. . . gamey. . . dirty. . . not sure I want that." I agreed with her completely, of course. This wasn't our preferred diet, but it was how we lived.

I got up, stood beside her and took her hand. She opened her eyes and I had yet to get used to them being red. "Moose, it's what's for dinner." I smiled at my own stupid joke.

"Hmmm, it doesn't smell very good, but I guess it'll have to do." She got a determined look in her eyes. "So, I just jump on it and bite? Where do I bite it?"

"You're going to have to track it down. Let your instincts take over, just stop thinking and move. You'll smell it, you'll hear it's heart beating, and when you get close enough, you'll be able to tell exactly where it's jugular is. Then yeah, jump on it and kill it quickly, don't make it suffer."

Bella nodded her understanding. "Okay, go find it love."

I'd never really watched anyone hunt before, I was always busy doing my own hunting.

Bella started off at a slow jog, but started running as the scent got closer. I stayed close enough to watch but far away enough not to interfere.

Watching her run, letting her instincts guide her, it was so animalistic. Sexy. She stopped suddenly as she spotted her prey.

It was a fairly large male and it didn't notice us yet. It was facing us though, so it would see her coming and get a chance to run a few steps before she killed it.

Bella crouched and started slowly walking toward the moose, getting ready to pounce. _So the lamb turned into a lion after all._ The thought made me smile.

As I watched Bella, I noticed how tight all her muscles were in anticipation of the kill. She was strong and lean, and so damn sexy. I had no idea this would be such a turn-on!

I watched closely as she leaped toward it, grabbed it by it's neck, and sunk her teeth into it's jugular as she snapped it's neck. She was so graceful and it was a perfect kill.

I imagined how she must be feeling this very moment, her first taste of blood as a newborn vampire and the thrill of her first kill. I could see it in the way she was breathing and how her eyes stayed closed, she was enjoying it.

I was enjoying watching her, a little too much. I looked away before I got too excited, there would be plenty of time for that later. I tried to keep my mind off of the subject.

Bella appeared beside me with only a little blood still on her lips and I could see how it stained her teeth. _Oh, to kiss her right now. . . No, no, hunt. Stay focused._ God, it was hard to hunt with her!

"That was awesome! I mean, the hunt was fun, but the blood! It's heart was beating so fast! It was bleeding so fast! I feel kind of bad for it now. Well, I guess it's better than hunting humans. Wow, I bet human blood would be _sooo_ much better! Moose aren't even carnivores, and you said carnivores taste better. Damn, I can't wait to find a carnivore!"

"Bella!" I had to grab her by the shoulders to make her shut up. "Calm down. You're rambling." She got still, took a deep breath and started speaking at a human pace. "Sorry, that was just really exciting."

I smiled as I remembered why_ I_ found it exciting. "Yes, it was. Yes, I did tell you carnivores taste better, and they do. I do hope you never taste human blood, though. It's much harder to settle for animal blood once you've had the real thing. Still thirsty?"

Bella smiled up at me. "Yeah." _Damn sexy woman!_ "Well, let's see what else we can find." We started walking slowly in no particular direction, as I couldn't smell any nearby prey.

"You know, Bella, I've never watched anyone hunt before. You were so graceful and agile, it was beautiful to watch." I wasn't going to mention how much it turned me on.

"Oh, thank you, Edward! That's so sweet of you! Wanna' watch me do it again?" She changed our direction, but not our speed.

"Absolutely." I couldn't wait. "Good." She smiled and took off. _What the?_ Did she smell something I didn't? _No way._ I took off after her and tried to smell what she smelled.

_Dammit!_ I caught up to Bella and tackled her to the ground. "Edward! What the hell!" I laid on top of her and hoped she didn't fight me because I knew I was no match for her newborn strength.

"Bella, that's a lynx. You can't kill it, they're endangered." She relaxed beneath me. "Well, damn." She sounded so disappointed, but she wasn't fighting, so I got off of her.

She stood up and I prepared to run after her if need be. "Well. . . that just sucks. It smells a lot better than a moose."

She took my hand and started leading me in the opposite direction. I was in shock! I couldn't believe she gave up that easy on a much more appetizing meal! "So, you're not going after it?"

Bella looked at me, confused. "You said I couldn't. Are you telling me I can?"

"No! No! I'm just surprised you're giving up so easily! I was expecting a fight. I'm so glad you didn't though, because you would kick my ass, but I'm just _shocked_ at your _control!"_

She smiled and winked at me. "Wouldn't like having your ass handed to you by a girl, huh?" I laughed and shook my head. After all this time she still managed to surprise me every now and then. "No, I wouldn't."

"Alright. Let me see if I can find something else." We walked in silence for a few minutes. She was looking for prey, but I found myself staring at her boobs. I was letting my mind wander until Bella spoke, interrupting my fantasizing.

"This really is amazing you know."

"What is love?"

"Just everything. Everything's the same, but so different. There was so much I didn't see before." She was so cute. It was fun listening to her compare her human memories to what she was experiencing now.

My human memories were too faded to compare. I loved the way she was so fascinated. I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it is amazing."

We both caught another scent at the same time and stopped to determine which direction it was coming from. "Can I have that? It doesn't smell like a lynx."

I recognized it immediately. "That's an antelope. They can be fun to chase if you get a fast one. You can most certainly have it."

Bella smiled at me then took off. Again, I followed to keep an eye on her. Another perfect kill and she even got to chase this one a bit.

She was breathtaking when she ran and I couldn't help but picture that new, strong body of hers beneath me as I moved in and out. . . _Focus!_ God, how I wanted her right now!

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "That was fun. The chase that is, it was fun." I hugged her shoulders to me. "Wasn't impressed with the taste I take it?"

I wiped a drop of blood out of the corner of her mouth and licked my thumb. "Oh, it was good." I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You're a natural at this. Very neat, hardly wasted a drop. The animals didn't suffer, maybe you really were meant for this life."

She smiled up at me. "Maybe. Or maybe I just have a really good teacher." She pulled me to her and kissed me deeply.

I could still taste the blood in her mouth and it was such a turn-on. _No, not here._ She broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "Do I get to see you hunt now? I've been waiting for years you know."

"Yes, love, and you've been very patient. Just stay far enough back so you don't scare off my dinner."

"I wouldn't dream of it." she snickered. I concentrated on trying to find another animal as we walked. All I really wanted to do was take Bella home, specifically to bed. Or the shower. Or the floor. Or the wall. _Focus! Hunt!_

I wasn't even thirsty, but Bella had always wanted to see me hunt, so I would catch something, for her. We stopped again as we smelled an elk.

"Is that another moose?" Bella whispered to me. "No, elk. Stay behind me. Watch this." I took off in it's direction and hoped it was an adult male with big antlers, that would look more impressive.

I couldn't wait to take Bella somewhere where we could hunt some predators. She would look so sexy taking down a lion. _Focus! Elk!_

I slowed down as I got closer to my prey. It was odd how similar Bella and I were in the way we hunted considering she'd never seen me in action.

I was close enough to see it now, it was a male, not a huge rack, but it would do. I got as close as I needed to and sunk into a crouch. I jumped at it and went straight for it's jugular. It's blood was hot as it ran down my throat.

It was satisfying, but not really exciting. With it's blood drained, I dropped it to leave it for the coyotes and headed for Bella.

When I saw her, she was sitting on the ground hugging her knees. Obviously something was wrong but I couldn't imagine what. I ran to her as fast as I could. "Bella? What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I tried my best not to panic. After all, she was as indestructible as I was and there was nothing here that could hurt us.

Bella lifted her eyes toward me but otherwise didn't move. "I'm fine. . . but. . . I need you." I knelt beside her and tried to get her to move. "I'm here, love, what is it?"

As I took in my next breath in preparation to speak again, I caught a familiar scent. It was Bella, but. . . aroused? "Bella?"

I took her by the arm and tried to pull her up to standing. She let me, but she leaned on the tree behind her, like her legs wouldn't hold her up. Her voice was even shaky.

"It. . . hurts, Edward. I. . . need you." She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me violently. I wasn't complaining, but I was certainly confused.

What was she talking about hurting? I heard a small moan from her as her tongue moved around with mine, no doubt tasting the blood still in my mouth.

_Why the hell is she so worked up? All we were doing was hunting. Maybe. . . no. Maybe?_

I wondered if this was from watching me hunt. I knew how I reacted to watching her hunt. Sexy as hell. She _was_ a newborn vampire, everything was exaggerated, more intense, for her. Maybe her emotions, too.

The thought of _that _being the reason she was acting this way made my cock hard in an instant. Bella stopped the kiss. "Please, Edward, watching you. . . need you. . . now." _Oh. . . my. . . God._

"I know love, I know. I'll take care of you. Let's just get home and. . ."

"No!" She pulled me by my shirt again and ripped it off of me. "Oh, God, Bella! Here?"

She started ripping her own clothes off and I knew we weren't going anywhere. This wasn't exactly my plan for our first sexual encounter after her change, but there was obviously no arguing with her.

This felt so animalistic. . . there was nothing loving about this. This was like hunting, pure instinct. Just finding what would satisfy you and taking it, violently if necessary.

I let my instincts take over, like I did when I hunted, and shoved Bella so hard against the tree that I heard it crack a little. It wasn't broken, yet.

We kissed and ripped and scratched until our clothes were shredded and on the ground around us. Now that she was naked, her scent was so potent that I couldn't even think.

I silently thanked whatever God that looked out for our kind that _that_ scent remained the same.

There was no foreplay. She was wet and I was hard and I entered her as quickly as possible. Bella screamed as I entered her. "God! Yes! Oh God Edward! That's it!"

I held her up against the tree with one arm and grabbed her by the hair and pulled it, hard, as I slammed into her. "Oh fuck, Bella! God. . . you. . . feel. . . so. . . fucking. . . good!" grunting each word in between thrusts.

Now that she was no longer fragile, I had no intention of being the least bit careful with her.

Her muscles were already starting to tighten around me, which only spurred me on to move even faster. It was so incredible to not have to worry about hurting her, to know that she could handle anything I could do to her.

"God, Edward! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like you always wanted to!" I had never growled so loud at Bella before and she growled back at me. That was the sexiest damn thing I'd ever heard!

"Oh fuck, Bella!" I wanted to go faster, and harder, and I couldn't do that up against the tree.

I wrapped my arms around her and threw us to the ground. Bella grabbed me by the hair with both hands and held me to her. I couldn't have gotten up if I had wanted to. I didn't want to.

I moved faster and started sucking on her neck right where I knew she liked it.

"God Edward! That's. . . fuck! Yes! God! Yesssss!" She screamed through her orgasm. Her muscles clenched around my cock and it was the most intense thing I'd ever felt. I came instantly and growled through it.

It wasn't until we both started to calm down that I noticed that I bit down just a little too hard on her neck. I rolled off of her and she stayed on her back.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Does that hurt?" Her head lolled toward my voice.

"Hmmm? Wha?" Her eyes weren't completely open and I tried not to laugh. "Bella, you're acting like you're drunk! What the?"

She started giggling. "Guess I'm luuuv drunk."

"More like lust drunk! What was that about, Bella?" She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. When she spoke again she sounded more coherent.

"I don't know. I was watching you hunt, and, uh. . . admiring you. . . and I just started feeling. . . you know. You just look so sexy on the prowl. It was strange, like I couldn't think of anything else or do anything else. Then it got so intense, I was just overcome, and I. . . well. . . I was so. . . aroused. . . it was kind of painful. It's hard to explain. Is that some kind of vampire thing you didn't tell me about? I won't always feel like that, will I?"

"No! No, absolutely not!" I was completely confused. I'd never heard of anything like this, but I needed to reassure her.

"I'm guessing it was so intense for you because you're a newborn and you're just getting accustomed to your new body and abilities. I promise, you'll adjust in no time. You're doing far better than any of us ever imagined possible. It hasn't even been a full day yet, give yourself some time."

I leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, but she still seemed uneasy. I took her hand and tried to comfort her.

"I'm just worried there's something wrong with me." I stood then helped her stand. I wrapped my arms around her. " I _swear_, there's nothing wrong with you."

She looked up at me and smiled weakly. I touched her cheek to reassure her. "I'll ask Carlise about it, you'll see. Are you okay now? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A genuine smile crept across her lips. "Are you _ever_ going to stop asking me that? No you didn't hurt me!" She laughed as she swatted me on the arm. "Ow Bella!"

"Oh, that didn't hurt." I grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. "It did a little. That will take some getting used to. Promise to be gentle with me?"

Bella pried my arms from around her. "I promise. We should get back, though." She started walking in the direction we came from and I followed.

"I'll be glad when you're not stronger than me. I don't like that you can get away from me now." Bella giggled and I was glad she was feeling better. "Fortunately for you then, I never want to get away from you. By the way, we're naked."

I looked her over then looked down at myself. "Why yes, we are. Why do you mention it?" I wiggled my eye brow at her and she pushed on my shoulder.

"Our clothes are shredded. We have nothing to put on! We have to get back home like this!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I know. We'll just go in the way we came out. No one will see us. We should clean up our mess, though." Bella stopped walking. "Yeah, we should."

In a few seconds we had all our torn clothing picked up and we were ready to go. Bella turned on her heel abruptly toward me.

"I wonder if Alice saw anything about this? Ooh, if she did. . ." I started laughing. "If she did, what? Are you going to beat her up or something?"

This time she slapped me on the back of my shoulder. "Stop hitting me! You don't know your own strength!" That made Bella laugh.

"Sorry! No, I'm not gonna' beat her up. It's just, a little warning would have been nice, that's all." I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought it was a nice surprise."

"Nice for you! Scared the hell out of me!" I got serious then. "I'm sorry, love. I know it did. I promise you, everything is fine. Let's go home."

Bella suddenly got a mischievous look in her eye. "Race ya'!" She took off in a shot and I took off after her. I caught up to her and as I passed her taunted, "You can't outrun me, Bella! That will never change!"

I stayed ahead of her until we were back to the house. Four seconds after I walked in, Bella came through the door and I turned to her and smiled.

"I know you could kick my ass, but you'd have to catch me first." She sauntered over to me as she answered. "That's alright, I got to stare at your ass all the way home." then smacked my rear as she walked past me. "Shower!" she giggled.

_That little. . ._

**A/N: That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! LOL! Chapter 2 coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

While we were getting dressed, I could hear that everyone was in the living room, waiting for us.

Rosalie was talking to Alice. "So, do you think they had fun?" She spoke with a sarcastic tone and I could see in her mind that she knew what happened. . . well suspected.

"I _know_ they had fun." I could see the vision that Alice had seen of what we had just been through.

_Aw hell._ Bella was going to be mad. "That little! I knew it!"

Bella took off down the stairs and I took off after her. Apparently Bella's vampire hearing was working just like it should.

Bella stopped at the foot of the stairs and I almost ran into her. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us. Carlisle was the one to break the silence. "Bella! How are you feeling? I trust your first hunt went well?" Even Carlisle was in on it! I passed Bella on the stairs and made my way over to him.

Alice ran up to Bella before she could speak. "Don't be mad Bella! Please!" I could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was trying to control her temper.

"Alice! I thought something was wrong with me! I was scared! And. . . you're all down here. . . _laughing _at me! How could you tell them? Why did you have to tell _everybody?"_

I could see in Alice's mind that she didn't tell anybody, that everyone knew because it had happened to them, too. Yeah, a little warning definitely would have been nice.

"Bella! Listen! I didn't tell them! I didn't need to! It happens to us all! Did you hear me? Are you listening? You're okay!"

Jasper pushed a wave of calm toward Bella and it seemed to help. She stood statue still and I knew better than to approach her right now. Only her eyes moved. . . to me. _Oh, no._

"Did you know that was going to happen?" I ran to her and took her hands in mine. "No love! I swear I had no idea! None of my siblings," I glared at them all, "or my parents," I turned to glare at them, too, "_bothered_ to enlighten me!"

I was also mad because they upset Bella. "Why couldn't one of you have told me? She was really scared!" Carlisle, of course, was the one to come forward.

"Edward, Bella, I'm sorry it upset you so. It just isn't something we ever talk about. It's just assumed that when you hunt with your mate, well, you're going to have sex. It's just. . . natural."

"_That_ was natural? Carlisle! _That _was. . . insane! It was like, I had no control over myself! It was crazy!" I read the thoughts of everyone around me as they were remembering their own similar experiences.

While rather pornographic, I think I understood what it was about. Maybe Bella would listen to me. "Bella, love, I think I understand what happened."

"Well, please! Let _me_ in on it!" She set her jaw and didn't move a muscle. At least she was willing to listen.

"I _think_ when mates are near each other when their instincts take over, like when hunting, it's just in our nature to _mate_. . . with our mate. That's how I understand it from what's going through everyone's minds."

Bella didn't move, but she seemed to be calm again. She quickly turned to Alice and Rosalie. "Why did it hurt?"

They both looked at each other then looked back at Bella. Alice asked, "Why did what hurt? When? Did Edward hurt you?"

Bella shook her head and moved toward them. "No, no. Before we actually had sex, while I was watching him hunt. I wanted him so much. . . it kind of hurt."

That had everyone's attention. Alice was the first to answer. "I don't know, that's never happened to me. Rose?"

Rosalie looked around the room. "No, me neither. Esme?" I knew Esme would make her feel better despite her own personal experience. "Bella, I don't know why that happened to you."

Esme walked toward Bella at a human pace and put an arm around her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry you were scared. We never thought it would be anything scary, just an unexpected perk of hunting with your mate. We would _never_ have been laughing if any of us thought for a _second_ that it would be anything that could _possibly_ be frightening. I'm so sorry Bella."

Esme purposefully looked at every one of my siblings. "We _all_ are."

Bella took a deep breath and seemed to relax. "Okay, well, apology accepted." A small frown formed on Bella's lips as she sat down in the chair closest to her.

"Even as a vampire I have to be an oddball." Alice and I both moved to Bella's chair simultaneously. I placed my hands on her shoulders while Alice sat at her feet and rested her chin on Bella's knees.

"Oh, Bella, don't be like that! Maybe you just. . . waited too long?" That was an interesting thought.

"Alice, you might be right. The entire time I was watching Bella hunt I was fighting the urge to take her then."

Alice jumped up. "_Ed-ward!_ Why did you fight it? That _must _be why! I swear Edward, you and your _control!_ Always denying yourself!"

That's when Bella decided to jump in. "You know, when I was hunting, I was feeling. . . like that, but I thought I shouldn't be feeling that way while I was killing an animal."

"_Bel-la!_ Of course you were aroused! Your first kill! Your first taste of blood! _Duh_ Bella!" Bella looked down at her hands then lifted her eyes to Alice.

She seemed a little embarrassed. "Okay, I guess that makes sense." Bella looked around the room. "Sorry I got so mad. I hope you all will forgive me."

Everyone started talking at once then. All the "of course" 's and "don't worry" 's and the like made a lot of noise. Once the cacophony died down, Bella turned to Alice, "So, it's not going to be like that all the time, is it?"

Alice smiled at her and grabbed her arm. "Well, probably when you go hunting together. Just don't fight it next time! Have you ever noticed that when we'd go hunting it was just the guys, or just the girls, unless we went as couples?"

I didn't know _that _was the reason we took our hunting trips that way. "I guess I noticed, I just didn't think anything of it."

"Well, now you know. But Bella, don't be surprised if you find yourself feeling. . . more amorous than usual. Blood isn't the _only_ thing you're going to be ravenous for as a newborn." Bella smiled and nodded. _I am the luckiest man in the universe._

A loud guffaw snapped me out of my daze. "Yeah Ed!" Emmett was having way too much fun with this. "You better keep your woman happy! Good thing you don't get tired!"

He was teasing, but it was funny because that was exactly what I had been thinking. "Yeah, thanks for the unsolicited advice, but I think I'll manage just fine."

Emmett just kept on laughing. "Try not to hurt him _too _badly, Bella." Bella smiled but didn't reply. After that, things started to return to normal. Normal for a house full of vampires anyway.

**A/N: Hope that's an acceptable explanation! **


End file.
